SSMB -A Raunchy Fan Fiction
by Debug Ring
Summary: When some members of the internet forum, SSMB, find a sexual attraction to another member, or in some (most) other members, things start to spice up the message bug Ring, a young boy, starts his day with a surprise, that's for sure...


SSMB: (Sex, Sun, Man Boners)

A Fan Fiction

1

"I Bow to Suck Your Cock, Please Understand"

Twas a lovely summer's morn in the land of SSMB, which stood for Sex, Sun and Man Boners. The gorgeous weather lead the young Debug Ring out of his pit for frolic and fun with his friends, the SSMB 'members'. He had wandered deep into the dark forests of personal discussion, where he stumbled into Mr. Iwata, a strapping young gentleman, with a bulge the size of an elephant's trunk. Debug Ring took notice of the bulge, and shyly confronted Iwata about it.

"Excuse me, mister Iwata, but it appears you have a boner." Debug informed him.

"Yeah, that'd be 'cause I just fucked the tits off of DocAzure." He abruptly said, as he picked up a large log, hoisting it onto his shoulder. "He was a tight one, I'll tell ya that!" He went into furthe detail.

"Ahh, I didn't know DocAzure had tits."

"Well he doesn't now."

"I see." Debug said, as he wondered how many other sexual relationships the SSMB had without him knowing. "Where is DocAzure, anyway?"

"He'd be getting dressed, about 2 minutes down the road." Iwata answered.

"Thanks, man." Debug Ring walked 2 minutes down the road, where he saw DocAzure, who was crying naked on a large rock. "What's up, Doc?" Debug asked caringly, without being aware he'd just quoted Bugs Bunny.

"M-Mister Iwata..." DocAzure began. "Mister Iwata for-forced himself on me!" DocAzure cried, clearly distraught about the experience.

"Aww, it's okay... I'll sort him out." Debug patted Azure on the back, and hugged him. Azure saw this as a perfect opportunity to get the kiss he'd always wanted. DocAzure slapped his lips onto Debug's. They closed their eyes and licked each other's tongues. DocAzure slowly walked his fingers up Debug Ring's leg, until he reached the genitals. He slowly rubbed them and made Debug Ring erect.

As if by magic, Debug's pants dropped to the floor, underwear included, and DocAzure was glaring at it, and immediately put his lips around it. The sensation was incredible. Debug Ring soon let out his load all over DocAzure's sweaty body, and the pair once again went back to a finale of love making.

As they were putting their clothes on, DocAzure looked at Debug and said "You know, it was easy in the end." Debug whipped his head round to face him.

"What was?" He asked.

"Getting you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"All I had to do was play a victim..."

2

Paying Up

The Joker was chilling out, with his friend Doom. They were playing Brawl on Joker's Wii, and Doom was winning, but not by much. This is when the doorbell rang, which made Joker think it was the pizza they ordered not too long ago. "I'll get it!" said Joker, pausing their game and springing to the door. A young pizza guy going by the same Soma was holding their meal. The Joker opened the box to see if it was the one he ordered. "Oh yeah, that's it."

The pizza box had a hole in the bottom, where Soma had placed his erect threw away the box and brought Soma into the living room.

"Oh yeah, it's ready!" Doom said with a smile. The trio immediately ripped their clothes off, which was to the pleasing of their stalkers, Spudhead and Felix.

"It is time, Spudhead! We feast tonight!" While the pizza meal was well underway, Felix and Spudhead jumped down from the upper floor, in the nude of course, and crept up on the feasters. When they were ready, they put their penises inside a person of their choice, in this case, Felix was pounding Doom and Spudhead was destroying the anus of the Joker. This only made everyone more happy.

"Glad you joined us!" Doom shouted, at the new arrivals.

"Our pleasure, guys." Said Spudhead, who was now deep as can be in the Joker. Weirdly, everyone in the room climaxed at the same time, letting their juices all over the room. They proceeded to make sweet love to each other, as their paused game of Brawl burned itself onto Joker's new TV.

3

Dr. Homem's Day Off

As it was presumably the hottest day of the SSMB year, Homem decided it fit to strip down to the bare essentials of clothing, and wandered the status updates in naught but a pair of briefs and socks. This was much to the pleasure of his admirers FromASloth and Spin Attaxx. Homem's masculine, even considered god-like body, and cheeky smile lead them to follow his every move.

Soon, when Homem made it to the beach, he thought "My my, isn't it hot today?" This thought lead him to remove his underwear, leaving him in but a measly pair of socks, one with a hole at the toe. This made Sloth and Spin get ultimately aroused, and they headed over to him, removing one item of clothing at a time Homem caught sight of this and his penis filled with blood, making the two people racing over to him aware he liked what he saw.

"Have me, Homem!" The pair said, almost synchronised.

"It'd be my pleasure, you two little lovelies!" Homem said with enthusiasm. The two jumped onto his body, kissing him with passion. Spin made his way down to Homem's freshly shaved penis, and began to suck. Sloth and Homem made out, touching each other's bodies, which they new they'd both dreamed about. "Mmm, yeah, that's right baby!"

"How does this feel, Homie?" Spin asked.

"Phenominal." Homem replied. It was time for Spin and Sloth to swap roles, as they needed to share.

4

Betrayed

Debug Ring walked back to his profile. After Azure used him for sex, he didn't know what to do. He walked to the Express Your Emotions topic to let it all out. However, when he got there he saw Speederino making a similar speech to what Debug had planned. Speederino had the same thing happen to him, except a member who is to be named as Dom betrayed him, making Speederino also feel rather glum.

"Speedy! The same thing just happened to me with DocAzure... I feel awful..." Debug said, with his head facing down.

"Really? Do you wanna come back to my Profile and talk?" Speederino asked, putting a smile on Debug Ring's face.

"I'd like that. Yes, I'd like that very much."

Back at Speedy's fortress, the two were conversing about the events that recently took place over a cup of their favorite drink and a bowl of Pasta. The pair had formed a special connection, and were feeling feelings they know they shouldn't for each other.

At quick thought, Speederino pretended to spill his drink all over Debug's shirt and bow tie.

"Oh my... I am so sorry. Here... Let me take that off for you." Speedy began to remove Debug's bow tie and shirt, and Debug could see Speedy was aroused from his view, and knew what was happening. Speederino sat himself atop Debug Ring, and kissed him hard. This was no ordinary kiss, this was a special kiss. The log fire set a light and the pair lay down beside it. Their pants slipped away with how sexily warm the two were, making them very aroused.

"Debug, please, as I really need you right now, don't leave me." Speederino said, with a sexy moan in his voice.

"Never babe." Debug said, as he was pushed down to Speederino's genitailia, which he was then pleasuring at Speedy's command.

5

Global Warming at the Beach

At the beach, Homem and co. were spooning by the shore, when they met a man name Global Warming at Ice Cap. Homem invited him to join them in their sandy sex activities, and like a snap Global said "Of course, baby."

Homem and Global decided to pair up for while, as did Spin and Sloth. It was all very saucy by the sunset, which was now glaring itself into Joker's window.

"Hey, guys! There's four people doing it on the beach! Should we go join them?" Felix asked, his cock started to rise once more.

"What a fantastic idea, Felix!" Spudhead said, with the agreement of the other party members. They all headed out in nothing but rubber donut around their penises and asked to join the group. It was no surprise they were accepted in, and began to have saucy times by the now moonlit sea.

"Mmm, oh yeah. Oh fuck yeah, baby!"

"Harder, HARDER!"

"Stick it in my ass, Felix!"

"That's it Homes. Yeah... Shit!"

"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!"

This was the very tamest of examples that could've been used as to what local, and angry, residents could hear until 6AM.

6

Iwata and Miyamoto

As Iwata got home, his beautiful wife was making his supper, which he ordered to be beans.

"Honey, I've made love to seven people today, those beans better be delicious!"

"They will be, my hard worker!" She smiled at him. When she came out with the meal, it was spread all over her luscious breasts.

"That's my favorite plate, babe!" Iwata said, slapping his face into the boobies.

"Would you like to fill my sweet pussy again, Mr. Big Cock?"

"You betcha, sweet cheeks." Iwata said with a groan, pulling out his dick.

"STICK IT IN MY NOW MR. BIG COCK!" Miyamoto yelled, as she jumped onto the "big cock".

"Yeah. Take it. Fucking bitch." Iwata was pounding ever so fast. "Let me suck your fat tits, Miyamoto!" Iwata said as he pounded harder.

He came. The cum was everywhere. The room was full of cum. So much cum. Miyamoto was now pregnant, with the soon to be Miyamowata, our Lord and Savior.

And that is but Part One. Stay Tuned for more raunchy action!

-Debug Ring (The Eleventh Doctor)


End file.
